La verdad o los ideales, Fuego y Rayos
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Ser héroe de la leyenda ahora, en estos tiempos es raro. Raro en el sentido de que si puedes usar el mismo fuego que Reshiram, eres un bicho raro. Yo White, héroe de la verdad prometo defender la verdad y la convivencia pokémon. Ahora me tocara luchar contra N y su equipo. Pero el héroe eléctrico... Podrá desafiar la muerte de White o no le importaran los ideales por ella?
1. Introducción

**He rescrito estos capítulos. Así que espero que los leáis bien si hay dudas, espero que os gusten. Y no os preocupéis acabaré este fic, que tengo intención de que sea largo.**

**Está basado en el juego de pokémon Negro. Ya que Touko/White tendrá como acompañante a Reshiram.**

**Hice una votación, así que el primer pokémon de White será Oshawott.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este fic. Ya corregido y sin faltas.**

* * *

**Introducción**

Las clases, ese fenómeno anormal que los alumnos no se esperan con ilusión, bueno todos menos Cheren, en realidad a mí tampoco me disgustaban, pues eran especiales dábamos la mitología de Teselia, conceptos básicos, practica de Pokémon y tratado a los Pokémon.

Yo me llamo White y quiero ser entrenadora, viajar, conocer gente y hacer nuevos amigos Pokémon, tenía pensado retar a líderes de gimnasios y luego ir al que en esta época coronaba la cima, Mirto. Aquel loco entrenador con un concepto extraño sobre la vida, muy simpático y activo.

-Señorita White- me llamo la profesora. -podría leerme la mitología de nuestra región. ¿Por favor?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí y me puse de pie con mi libro entre las manos.

-Hace unos años la mitología de Teselia, nos cuenta sobre dos héroes, Toukeet la princesa de la verdad, defensora de la convivencia entre humanos y Pokémon con acompañante Pokémon de tipo dragón a Reshiram, que enseño a controlar las llamas que su corazón hacía arder. En cambio el héroe de los ideales, la perfección de los Pokémon y humanos separados, lejos los unos de los otros sin sufrimiento para los Pokémon, Natural, el héroe de los rayos, porque según sus verdades los Pokémon sufrían mucho, fue el elegido por Zekrom- resoplé y continúe leyendo.

-A pesar de sus diferencias ambos héroes se conocían y veían el mundo juntos, pues aparte de la rivalidad y la amistad había un sentimiento más fuerte, el amor.- eso me hizo suspirar en serio, era muy bonita su historia…

-Natural y Toukeet eran mucho más que amigos, sabían ambos que no podían vivir si no estaban juntos, se necesitaban, su infancia fue juntos y su comienzo de adolescencia también, pero cuando cumplieron los 15 años… la gente empezó a hablar de sus destinos y sus ideales, separándolos por sus diferentes creencias, incluso diferentes pueblos de Teselia luchaban entre sí para alejarlos. Olvidando lo que fue su amor infantil, Toukeet con el paso de esos años comenzó a tener que fijarse en gente de su reino, incluso la prometieron con otro, haciendo que Natural no pudo soportarlo y empezó a encerrarse en sí para entrenar, olvidándola o eso creía… Natural ya solo quería entrenar hacerse fuerte y cumplir su objetivo. Los Pokémon de cada uno fueron haciéndose más fuertes y ellos fueron madurando. Los dos se encontraban y tenían enfrentamientos por sus diferentes ideas. Hasta la lucha final, que no acabo muy bien. Toukeet y Natural lucharon hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron ninguno de los dos podía continuar. Toukeet dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Natural, llorando eternamente, aunque madurase, le amaba, le amaba demasiado por impulso, le abrazo con fuerza, declarando su amor, causando estragos en el mundo, pues la electricidad y el fuego hicieron un choque causando incendios tormentas y luchas entre Pokémon y humanos. Toukeet no podía más, no podía soportar estar lejos de él y entrelazo sus manos con Natural cosa que fue correspondida. Toukeet y Natural se besaron, mientras una esfera de fuego y rayos los envolvía. A pesar de eso, Toukeet, al ser más débil emocionalmente, recibió más daños por los rayos que recibió de Natural. Aunque nunca se soltó de él, lo necesitaba demasiado. El dolor que momentos atrás fue transmitido por los héroes hizo que el Pokémon legendario negro y el Pokémon legendario blanco sobrevolaran Teselia para restablecer el equilibrio. Aunque el dolor de ambos fue tanto, que ambos desaparecieron disolviéndose, haciendo la paz entre todos, está leyenda comenta que puede hacerse realidad cuando el mundo descontrole y los dos héroes vuelvan a ser reencarnados sobre dos personas con ideales diferentes y enamorados- termine de leer y me senté.

-Gracias White- agradeció la maestra.

-Na...- no pude contenerme cuando iba a contestar sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a arder. Cerré mis ojos dejándome caer al suelo. No podía evitarlo mi cuerpo pesaba y lo sentía arder mucho. Oí como la profesora gritaba mi nombre que Cheren y Bel. Abrí un poco los ojos por inercia y no vi mi clase... vi fuego...

**~0~0~**

Cuando me desperté me sentí ardiendo. Era una sensación de dolor, increíble, era como sí mi cuerpo se estuviese quemando lentamente.

-Me alegro de que estés despierta- oí una voz masculina muy suave y tranquila, no pude evitar tensarme un poco y me gire a ver a dónde provenía la voz. Un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules con una sonrisa pequeña y suave.

-Si...- dije confusa -¿dónde estoy?- pregunte. Entonces vi que él también estaba en una cama. Ahora que caía, lo último que recordaba era fuego... No la clase… ¿Qué me había pasado?

-En la enfermería- hizo una pausa -La enfermera me dijo que te desmallaste-

Asentí en señal de compresión, puede ser que tuviera un delirio y me desmayase.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunte con una sonrisa suave.

El sonrió y me hablo de nuevo -Igual que tú, me desmalle, estaba leyendo y me caí al suelo.

Eso me hizo sospechar pues... eso era casi lo mismo que yo. Solo que él se había desmayado cuando estaba leyendo y yo al sentarme.

-Y… ¿estas mejor?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Sí- me responde y me mira -¿Y tú?- me pregunto.

Me ponía nerviosa, su mirada era preciosa y su cara perfecta era un chico realmente guapo. Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí contestar.

-Bien- respondí de manera nerviosa y un pelín brusca

Un momento de silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Hasta que. Solo tenía ojos para él. Todo al rededor era negro y poco a poco todo se vuelve fuego y extraños rayos de energía eléctrica emergen del suelo, poco a poco los ojos del chico peliverde se tornan de color rojo. Le mire engatusada y pronuncio algo.

-N-

No controlo mi boca pero no me importa en el fondo deseaba decirlo.

-White- me llama.

Esto no me cuadra él sabe mi nombre. ¿Entonces N será su nombre?

No puedo ver mucho más que el que está envuelto por electricidad seguro que es un mal sueño. El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpe y nos despierta, ya no veo todo negro y rayos y fuego…

-Hola chicos, ¿estáis mejor?- pregunta una mujer de cabello rosa, la enfermera del centro de enseñanza, Anthea, conocida por su cabello rosa chicle, es una mujer dulce y suave, suele hablar como si fuese una princesa medieval siempre con cuidado y con palabras y expresiones inentendibles.

Ambos agitamos nuestra cabeza y nos miramos extrañados. Quizá fue un sueño conjunto, pero eso no importaba ahora.

-Si lo estamos- contestamos a la vez.

-Entonces id a clase- nos dijo la enfermera.

Nos bajamos de la cama y nos fuimos de la enfermería, nos miramos fijamente y nos sonreímos, yo con un pequeño rubor.

-chicos- nos llamó Anthea. Los dos nos giramos.

-El futuro que os espera, será peligroso y con miles de aventuras, ambos debéis ser fuertes. No debéis rendiros. Incluso los héroes de la aventura pueden tener problemas por el camino, vuestro destino y futuro os deparan algo que debéis superar sin demora y miedo…-

No entendí muy bien sus palabras, y a juzgar por la cara de N, el tampoco.

-Gracias...- murmuro y cerramos la puerta saliendo.

-Yo no la he entendido- me rasque la cabeza, riéndome nerviosa.

-Ni yo-

Ambos nos miramos y nos reímos un poco.

-Un placer conocerte White- me dijo el chico que apenas acababa de conocer y me causaba un extraño sentimiento y un bombeo en el corazón muy fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo N- sonreí.

Cuando iba a irme andando a clase. Me agarro de la mano, cosa que me hizo sonreír, me encantaba su tacto, me encantaba mirarlo y hablar con él, se trataba de algo… como un... vinculo que nos une y nos ata fuertemente.

Eso suena un poco estúpido, ahora que lo pienso… No le he visto en mi vida…

-Te parece si… en... ¿hablamos?- me pregunto.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa. De verdad quería descubrir algo sonríe él.

-En el recreo, en la azotea, cuando acabes de comer, ¿si?- me pregunto.

-Me encantaría, allí estaré-

**Bueno, la introducción reescrita. Espero que os guste ^^**

**La leyenda ha sido mejorada y mejor contada. ¿Os fijáis?**


	2. Llamas Ardientes Y Electrizantes Rayos

**Estoy aquí con otra corrección del capítulo 1.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Lo comprendáis mejor y eso todo ^^**

**Un besito lectores!**

* * *

**Llamas ardientes y Electrizantes Rayos.**

Nada más decirme eso, vi cómo se retiraba, yo medio sonreí, solo nos quedaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para luego poder hablar amplio y tendidamente con N, ese chico tan guapo… ¿qué demonios piensas White? Agita su cabeza y se ruboriza. Menudos pensamientos… Lo acabo de conocer.

Aunque estaremos él y yo solos, y eso es bueno… será como mío… el rubor vuelve a la chica. Por alguna razón la idea me entusiasmaba, y un poco normal es, N es guapísimo y ese halo de misterio me hace verle más atractivo, aunque claro, solo lo quiero de amigo… ¿Me estoy tratando de convencer a mí misma? Resople, lo mejor sería irme a clase…

Me dirigí a mi salón con la mirada al frente, N no salía de mis pensamientos, estaba deseando conocer a fondo a ese chico, pero según mis vibraciones, iba a ser difícil pues parecía una de esas personas que se cerraban a todo y a todos, aunque agradables, muy agradables.

Llegue a mi clase, suspire, y toque la puerta tres veces y entre.

-Hola, profesora Oryza- pase a dentro del aula, bajo la mirada de mis amigos, otros alumnos y la profesora.

-¡Oh!- exclamo la profesora. -¿Ya estas mejor?-

Asentí nerviosa, la profesora se acercó a mí y toco mi frente, pero ese tacto duro muy poco pues a los pocos minutos aparto la mano rápidamente, emitiendo un quejido.

-¿está bien?- le pregunte mirándola.

-¡Estas ardiendo!- exclama agitando la mano.

Me sorprendí un poco -¿cómo? Pero… si no tengo fiebre y no me duele nada- le dije mirandola un poco como si estuviese loca.

-puede que hayan sido mis imaginaciones- confeso la profesora, sentándose en su silla.

-Um... puede- dije dudosa, no me creía mucho de que alguien se imaginase eso…, pero decidí dejarlo, yo no era tan curiosa como Cheren, por lo menos en algo que no me interesaba.

-Siéntate White- me dijo la profesora.

Yo hice caso omiso y me senté.

La clase transcurría, mientras que la profesora Oryza nos hablaba de cómo tratar a los Pokémon heridos, eso yo lo tenía más que sabido.

Yo a cada minuto o quizás segundo le preguntaba la hora a Cheren quería salir la primera, ir a la cafetería primera, comer rápidamente y llegar a la azotea primera, hablar con ál y sonsacarle todo, no sé porque pero quiero saber todo de él.

-Cheren...- susurre.

-Solo han pasado 34 segundos desde que me has preguntado la hora, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Cheren alzando una ceja.

-No. nada, no pasa nada- dije nerviosa un poco más alto.

Cheren devolvió la vista a la pizarra y yo seguí a lo mío, garabatear mi libreta aburrida, mientras que esperaba ansiosa porque esa sirena tocase.

Unos minutos después -Cheren por favor dime cuanto queda- le suplique en voz baja.

-White, ¿te preocupa algo?- me dijo mirándome de reojo.

-No, ¿Porque?-

-No sueles ser tan ansiosa, ¿qué pasa después? ¿Por qué esta insistencia en saber la hora?- pregunto Cheren.

*Mierda, Cheren, tu curiosidad no mola* pensé para mí.

-Si Bel y tú me pilláis en la cafetería os lo cuento, pero eso es si me pilláis, tengo algo que hacer asique... y ahora... dime la hora- le dije de nuevo.

Cheren resoplo resignado -Menos cuarto pasadas, pasan dos minutos- me dijo.

-Quedan tres minutos para que se acabe- le dije emocionada.

Cheren resoplo con fastidio y siguió atendiendo a la profesora.

-Bueno recoged-la profesora se levantó y cogió su manzana verde y espero en la puerta, yo baje rápidamente sin ser vista, pues teníamos que permanecer sentados. Cuando por fin toco el timbre, salió la profesora y yo detras como un rayo de luz.

Al llegar a la cafetería cogí el típico sandwich que siempre me comía, jamón y queso, siempre. Un zumo multifrutas y un poco de chocolate.

Corriendo vinieron Cheren y Bel, cogieron sus respectivas comidas y se sentaron, bueno Bel se cayó de culo, y se levantó con rapidez para escucharme.

-Ya te dijo Cheren ¿no?- pregunte con un halo de impaciencia, mientras seguía metiendo comida en mi boca.

-Si- contesto Bel con una sonrisa.

-bien, quiero decir que, en la enfermería hoy me encontré con un chico- reconocí, un pelín ruborizada.

-OOOOH con un chico, ¿y te gusta? ¿Es guapo?- pregunto Bel. Cheren solo escuchaba en silencio.

-¡No me gusta!- me defendí ruborizada. -Es un...- me quede callada, ¿amigo? de verdad, aunque decidí decirlo -amigo-

Cheren sonrió un poco disimulando la sonrisa -Y para que saliste asi, ¿para verle?- pregunto Cheren.

-Me dijo si podíamos hablar y acepte, es un buen chico, y ya he acabado subiré en seguida-

Salí corriendo, me dirigí a las escaleras y subí hasta llegar a la azotea, antes de abrir la puerta calme mi respiración de tanto correr.

Abrí la puerta lentamente con suavidad, sin hacer casi ruido, allí estaba el, esperándome.

Sonreí inconscientemente -siento haberte echo esperar, mis amigos no cesaban en las preguntas y tuve que comer-

Él se giró con una sonrisa -No te preocupes White y por cierto hola otra vez.

-Hola- me reí un poco y sonreí.

Me acerque a él y me apoye en la barandilla que anteriormente soportaba a N, este me imito y ambos miramos a los niños pequeños de nuestra escuela.

-Se ven diminutos- me reí un poco.

N me miro en ese momento y sonrió -tienes una risa muy melodiosa.

Me ruborice mucho -gra...gracias...- dije nerviosa.

El silencio se hizo, asi que decidí hablar -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome?- pregunte a N

-Desde que salí de clase-

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- grite bastante alto. Cuando me di cuenta de que había gritado me ruborice y me agache, tapándome la boca ruborizada.

N rio, no había oído su risa, peo si era angelical.

-¿Te parece raro?- me pregunto.

-Bueno es que, pensé que tus amigos te darían la vara con a dónde vas y esas cosas o sino pensé que estarías comiendo...-

-Pues no tengo amigos y no tengo hambre, por eso llegue tan pronto- contesto N.

-¿COMÓÓÓÓÓÓ?- volví a gritar.

-¿Te sorprendes?- pregunto asombrado.

-¡Claro que sí!- le grite -eres un chico, guapo, majo, adorable y además muy agradable, es imposible...- pero me calle al ver su cara.

No sabía si le había desagradado -lo siento si te ofendí...- respondí apenada.

-Ha sido bonito eso que has dicho, no te disculpes.

Sonreí y de ahí empecé a confiar más en él, en ese recreo conté muchas cosas a N, el me escucho y me sonrió diciéndome que era una persona increíble.

N si me escuchaba...

Era este extraño vinculo… era como si yo ya lo conociese de otra vida o algo así…

**~0~0~**

Al acabar las clases, Cheren, Bel y yo salimos un poco tarde pues Bel perdió los libros, y tuvimos que buscarlos, esta Bel siempre tan despistada.

Aunque eso no fue todo, cuando salí… note algo que me obligo a pararme y girarme hacia atrás, era N, me sonrió y se despidió de mí.

-Espero verte mañana White-

-Yo también N, nos vemos mañana-

Sonreímos y nos separamos continué andando, pero me di cuenta de que Bel y Cheren se dieron cuenta de nuestra despedida lo que significaba ronda de preguntas….

*ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA! AHORA TE TOCARAN PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS*

Mis pensamientos me sumían en un mundo que no tenía ni idea de lo que me decían… así que solo podía ver como Bel hablaba, cuando se calló, seguí pensando.

-¡White contesta!- me grito Bel.

-¿Qué Bel, qué?- pregunte con un resoplido.

-¿Sois novios?-

-¡QUE NO!- grito ruborizada.

-pues haríais buena pareja- dijo mi amiga la rubia.

-Bel cállate- le dije ruborizada y molesta.

Cheren suspiro y siguió sin decir palabra. Cuando casi llegábamos a casa. Cheren hablo.

-Chicas, mi hermana Noah viene a celebrar su victoria sobre el alto mando, voy a ir al muelle a esperarla a las cinco y media, ¿queréis venir?- nos preguntó.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ESTARE ALLI- grito Bel emocionada al moreno.

-Sí, ¡tengo ganas de ver a Noah!- añadí.

-Pues a las cinco y media- contesto Cheren dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Hasta después White, espero que si sales con ese chico, me lo cuentes- y la rubia salió de allí con una sonrisa de allí y entro en su casa.

-Uf...- resople con fastidio.

Me dirigí a mi casa y entre, Emolga me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- grite yo -He llegado-

-VEN A LA COCINA, TE ESPERAMOS.

-¿Te esperamos?-

Me pregunte a mí misma, normalmente siempre estábamos mamá y yo solas, no sería... papá... ¡oh dios! Corrí a la cocina y si era papá.

Mientras comíamos, conté a mi madre y a mi padre mi día, como fue todo, bueno esas tipicas cosas.

También les conté lo de Noah y sobre mi nuevo amigo N.

**~0~0~**

Como papa había venido salí a comprar la comida, pues mama me había encargado una serie de cosas para que papa se sintiese genial comiéndolas, pues nunca avisaba de que venía...

Cuando acabe mis compras, salí del supermercado para encontrarme con N, y tener la misma extraña visión, de él y yo solos en un campo negro, los ojos de N en vez de ser azules son negros, y los míos blancos de todos, veo como N salta en chispas y cerca de mi arde todo, cuando logro reaccionar me acerco.

-¡Hola N!- le grito.

-¿Que haces aqui?- me pregunta amablemente.

-Nada, mi padre ha regresado de unos negocios y he salido a comprar la cena para darnos un banquete-

-Ya veo, te acompaño a casa.

-Si no es molestia...- le dije con una sonrisa.

-entonces vamos- Me dijo -sabes... quería contarte algo...

* * *

**¿Mucho mejor no? Espero que sí, ^^**

**Bueno disfrutad. Y esto todo. :)**


	3. Confesiones

**Hola, hoy vengo con un capitulo nuevo de pokemon. Espero que os guste mucho ^^**

**Un beso muy grande.**

**EMPECEMOS.**

* * *

**Confesiones**

-Que quieres contarme?- pregunte alegremente.

-Pues... sabes que me hablaste de sueños?- pregunto el joven.

-Si- sonrei acercandome más a el. -TIENES UN SUEÑO?- gritoteo con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo mirandome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te importaría contarmelo?- pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, quiero contartelo- dijo N mirando hacía el camino, yo solo sonrei, me alegraba que me contara las cosas.

-Quiero, salvar a los pokemon-

Le mire con una sonrisa, su sueño era muy bonito, aunque no entendi muy bien a que se referia.

-Es un sueño muy bonito, salvar pokemon de personas malas- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No...- nego con la cabeza. Yo me extrañe y le mire, un poco extrañada.

-Que quieres decir, N?- pregunte.

-Yo tengo una teoria, y esa teoria es, que los pokemons no son felices en las pokeballs, yo quiero liberarlos... desde pequeño he soñado con eso, sabes?-

-Mira, yo no soy entrenadora, pero hay gente que tiene un buen vinculo con los pokemons, los campeones, tienen gran confianza, no se, no creo que sean tan malos...- le conteste a N, con cara de incomprensión.

-Es dificil entenderlo White...- me dijo N.

-Siento, no entenderlo.. me gustaría comprenderte mejor. Cuando estoy contigo, tengo algo extraño en mi pecho... no se es raro... pero lleno de vitalidad, me encantaría ser una mejor amiga para ti, alguien de gran confianza- sonrei, no se porque pero, me apetecía soltarselo.

-A mi tambien, siento eso mismo por ti, querida White- Tomo uno de mis mechones de pelo, y lo acerco a sus labios, nos miramos sin comprender porque habiamos hablado asi, menos yo que N.

Sin entenderlo, nuestras manos se unieron, una sonrisa timida en mi rostro y una sincera en la de el, pero cuando nos agarramos fuerte, una descarga electrica me hizo retirar la mano, el me miro y puso cara de dolor, se sacudio la mano.

-Que...que ha pasado?- pregunte mirando a N.

-No... no se, pero quemas...- reconoció el.

-y tu das calambres- me queje.

-Bueno, creo que debemos estar aun mal por el desmayo, porque esto es imposible.

-Tienes razón-

Ambos nos miramos, sonreimos y seguimos nuestro camino a mi casa, en ese camino, hubo mucho silencio, me senti un poco incomoda, y cuando iba a hablarle, llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno, nos veremos otro día White-

N se estaba yendo.

-Espera!- grite, el se giro a verme. Respire hondo y trague saliva -Quedamos mañana en el puerto?- pregunte, en verdad sentía la necesidad de quedar con el, estar mucho tiempo con el.

-Claro, a las cinco- me contesto sonriente.

Se me subieron los colores y asentí nerviosa, había aceptado y me sentía muy feliz, una sensación, me hizo respirar hondo soltando un suspiro, me apoye en la puerta con una sonrisa tonta.

Luego pasados unos minutos pensando en el chico de cabellera verde, reaccione.

-Oh dios, pero si solo es mi amigo y casi ni le conoces, White, donde tienes tu cabeza?- Me golpee fuertemente en la cara -auuuh...- me queje al haberme dado tal golpe a mi carita...

Entro a dentro y dejo las bolsas en la mesa, mi madre me mira.

-White, estas muy roja, te sucede algo?- un rubor me invade, niego con la cabeza rapidamente.

-Mamá estoy bien- rió nerviosamente para dirigirse hasta la salida. -Bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya sabes, Cheren, Bel, Noah, TODOS- y salí corriendo, supongo que mi madre se extrañaría de mi comportamiento, solía ser alegre y un poco atolondrada a las veces, pero... nunca nerviosa. N causaba en mi algo que ni yo, sabía lo que era, me puse nerviosa y seguí andando hacía el puerto.

Donde me esperaban Cheren y Bel.

-Hola White, has tardado!- me grita Bel.

Asiento y pido disculpas -Lo siento, es que mi padre ha vuelto y me han mandado a comprar-

Sin mencionar a N, por si a Cheren le da el infarto del mes.

Fuimos hasta el puerto a esperar a Noah, que seguramente venía en el ferry que ponía "Mi amor La Mar", menudo nombrecito para un barco, unos minutos después el barco atraca en el puerto, los pasajeros van saliendo, menos Noah, la hermana de Cheren.

Esperamos a que el disturbio de gente acabo de salir, la ultima fue ella. Una jovencita de cabello negro largo y liso, los ojos azules, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una camisa rosa y una falda tubo negra, con las botas negras a juego. Un bolso de color rosa oscuro acompañada de una chaqueta de punto gris.

-CHICOS!- grita Noah acercandose a nosotros.

Noah comenzo a contarnos como le había ido con los nuevos aspirantes, que tal es ser campeona, y que mañana mismo hablaría con la profesora Encina para que nos diera nuestros pokemon, una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro, por fin un pokemon.

**Siento que sea tan corto, se me acabo la inspiracion.**

**DE TODAS FORMAS, EN EL CAPITULO 3, SALDRAN POKEMONS, SNIVY TEPIG O OSHAWOTT, de momento gana snivy pero decidme que quereis los demas?!**

**NOS LEEMOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Un simple tacto

**Bueno gente, que tal vuestro fin de año, que por cierto, gracias por vuestros reviews! :)**

**Estoy encantada con eso! ^^**

**Pues yo muy bien, he echo las campanadas, ya sabeis lo tipico, PERO CON LACASITOS, no me gustan las uvas. Y he salido, estoy muriendo de sueño, pero estoy bieen! ;)**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 3**

**Esperemos que os guste. **

**Ha ganado Oshawot por 4 votos**

**Tepig tiene 1 votos.**

**Snivy tiene 2 votos.**

* * *

**Un simple tacto**

Respire hondo, había pasado la tarde de paseo, lo mejor de todo es que hoy nos llevarían a recibir a mi pokémon, estaba emocionada, demasiado. Era increíble saber que hoy sería un gran día, solo porque recibiría mi primer pokémon, porque hable con N y además de que mi padre y Noah habían vuelto, me emocioné muchísimo!

Cheren, Bel y yo íbamos detrás de Noah que nos guiaba hasta el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina **(Noah: O profesora Junniper como querais, yo los pondré por los nombres españoles) **puse la mejor de mis sonrisas, por fin tendría un pokémon, aunque hasta dentro de unos meses no podría salir de casa, el colegio de aprendizaje de un año, ya podemos aprender a manejar a los pokémons, pero tenemos que pasar por un tutorial extraño.

Cuando llegamos, Bel, Cheren y yo nos dimos la mano y entramos de lado, como los cangrejos, para dar nuestro primer paso juntos, pero lo importante es que íbamos juntos, nada más entrar vimos a la profesora Encina con un montón de papeles al rededor, parecía estar investigando.

-Hola profe- saludo Noah con entusiasmo, la profesora levanto la cabeza y se irguió, nos dio una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, Noah- saludo -Venís a por pokémons, ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí- asintió Noah por nosotros.

-Bien, entonces...-

Cogió unas pokebals, y lanzo la de la derecha.

-Adelante, Snivy!- dijo sacando a un pequeño pokémon verde con una mirada elegante y seria -es un pokémon de tipo planta, macho- afirmo.

Todos asentimos asombrados, era increíble verlos tan de cerca y saber que eran para ti.

-Este es... TEPIG!- hablo la profesora encina sacando a una cerdita negra y naranja muy mona -Es un pokémon de tipo planta y femia- nos dice sonriendo.

Todos comprobamos a la Tepig, que estaba sonriendo.

-Bien, y este es Oshawott- saco al pokémon nutria azul claro y azul marino -es un pokémon de tipo agua, macho- la profesora Encina nos dio a escoger.

-Yo... NO SÉ, NO SÉ- grito Bel, estaba ansiosa por escoger, pero no sabía cual.

-Sí no os importa escogeré yo- hablo Cheren. Se acercó y miro a Snivy -Escogeré a Snivy.

-Yo a... tu White?- me pregunto desviando la conversación.

-Bueno, yo quiero a Oshawott- dije acercándome a él.

La pequeña nutria salto a mis brazos y no pude evitar sonreír.

-PUES YO A ESTA TEPIG, ES UNA MONADA- Bel atrapo al pokémon entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, yo solo podía mirar a mi querido Oshawott.

-Bien, ahora...- la profesora cogió dos pokédex, una azul marina y roja, otra rosa clara y una de un color amarillo y naranja.

-Quiero que me ayudéis con una investigación pokémon, ¿podríais completarme la pokédex?- pregunto.

-Claro!- asentimos todos.

-Me alegro- la profesora Encina sonrió, y nos entregó las pokédex, a Cheren la roja y azul, a mi la rosa y a Bel la amarilla y naranja.

-Increíble- dijo Bel mirando asombrada la pokédex.

-Y estas pokéballs para vosotros- nos dio cinco pokéballs a cada uno y dicho esto nos dio un pequeño discurso de como capturar, poco después nos fuimos, ya era bastante tarde.

Al llegar a casa, disfrute de una buena cena, mi madre cocinaba genial y se esmeraba muchísimo cuando mi padre venía.

Les conté que me embarcaría en una aventura pokémon, cuando acabase el curso, que iría con mi Oshawott a hacerme fuerte con mis pokémon y comprenderlos bien, conocer lugares, gente, nuevos amigos pokémon y ademas de eso que quería hacerme fuerte y llegar a coronar la liga, para ver cual es mi punto de vista y que quiero hacer con mi vida.

Me acosté después de haber jugado con mi Oshawott y de darle de comer, los dos dormimos en mi cama, bajo las mantas el en mis brazos.

Me desperté tarde, eran la dos y media, a las cinco había quedado con N, quizás una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi rostro, pero la borre, pensando en que solo somos amigos. Que esperaba de su parte? Un beso? Una cita? No, eso era como pedir que Reshiram, el pokémon blanco veráz me eligiese como heroina.

Y eso, no pasaría, más por que soy una chica corriente, sin nada que ofrecer.

Me vestí rápidamente, más porque hasta las tres podría entrenar y quien sabe quizas capturar a un que otro pokémon para que fuese mi amigo, así como acabe de vestirme, baje corriendo las escaleras e informe a mis padres de que iba a ir a entrenar.

Cuando llegue a un claro de la ruta 1, empezamos a entrenar, pero mi problema era que no sabía que ataques tenía así que lo comprobe con la pokédex, averigüe que Oshawott, sabía usar pistola de agua, placaje y malicioso.

Empezamos a entrenar, usamos cada unos de esos ataques contra una roca, bueno más bien usamos pistola de agua contra una roca y luego empezamos probando el placaje contra un muñeco no muy duro ni muy blando que me había traído para entrenar, cuando un Lillipup salvaje nos interrumpió. Cogí la pokédex y escuche.

_-Lillipup, tipo normal._ _Se enfrenta con brío a enemigos muy poderosos. Es muy inteligente, por eso tiende a evitar luchas en desventaja. Los mechones que cubren su cara actúan como un magnífico radar para detectar con precisión lo que hay a su alrededor-_ terminó la pokédex.

Asentí al escuchar la pokédex y al guarde, viendo como el Lillipup, gruñía. Dando una señal a mi pokémon, Oshawot, que se puso en posición de combate y ambos nos encaminamos a un combate, Lillipup uso malicioso en primer lugar, cosa que bajo la defensa e intimido un poco a mi Oshawott, mi pokémon y yo comenzamos con pistola agua, alejando al pokémon de nosotros.

Luego de un placaje por Lillipup, Oshawott lo esquivo y ambos nos encaminamos a atacarle en ese fallido ataque, funciono, el combate se prolongo unos minutos más, hasta que Lillipup calló debilitado, aproveche para capturarle. Y así lo hice, capturado, sonreí y cuando mire mi reloj pude ver la hora, las tres y diez, salí corriendo hacía casa, no sin antes pasar por el centro pokémon, avisando de que pasaría a recogerlos después.

Al llegar a casa explique la tardanza y comimos, al acabar, ayude a mi madre a recoger y de paso hice unos deberes para el próximo lunes, entre todo dieron las cuatro, así que decidí ir a buscar a mi pokémon, con una gran sonrisa fui al centro pokémon para recoger a mis pokémon y pasear un poco mientras esperaba la llegada de las cinco para ver a N. Suspire y entre, me quedaba una gran hora, para esperar a N.

Al entrar la enfermera Joy y Audino me entregaron a mi Oshawott y a mi Lillipup.

-Muchas gracias por curar a mis pokémon- le dije tomando a Oshawott en brazos -sujetate por mi cuello- Oshawott obedeció y me agarro para no caerse. Yo cogí a Lillipup en brazos.

-No debes darmelas, es mi trabajo White- me hablo con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas, debo dartelas, por cierto, tu sabes de pokémon, Lillipup es macho o es hembra?- pregunte señalando al pokémon que cargaba en mis brazos.

-Lillipup es femia- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Oh gracias por la información enfermera Joy, ahora debo irme, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

Yo salí de allí con mis pokémon encima, Oshawott ascendio a mi hombro agarrandose sin hacerme daño a mi cabeza, donde estaba mi gorra rosa y blanca.

Lillipup ladraba de vez en cuando al ver a tanta gente, llegamos al puerto y nos sentamos a esperar.

-Oshawott, Lillipup- llamé.

Los dos me miraron aun en el banco.

-Queréis jugar por aquí?- pregunte, ambos asintieron con una sonrisa -Me parece bien, pero delante de mi. Lillipup, Oshawott, comeos esto son dos barritas para que no tengáis hambre-

Se las puse en el suelo, posando a Lillipup y Oshawott, Lillipup tenía hambre y eso me hizo reír, pues intento devorar la barrita de Oshawott, que emitía grititos pues quería comerse su barra él, no que se la comiese Lillipup. Le ofrecí otra a Lillipup que se la comió encantado y ambos empezaron a corretear por ahí jugando.

Yo me mantuve sentada en el banco revisando que hacían a cada minuto, en aquel momento comprobé como los dos sonreían, jugaban, emitían gritos pokémon y me miraban. Mire el reloj aburrida, quedaban unos dieciseis minutos, casi un cuarto de hora, pero me aburría, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo largo a mis pokémon que jugaban a correr, supongo. La verdad no se a que jugaban.

Resople hondo y seguí a lo mío, pero Oshawott me llamo, tocando mi pierna, Lillipup se encontraba a su lado.

-Eh?- mire hacía ellos y pregunte -sucede algo?-

Oshawott dijo algo que no logre entender después de unos minutos -Que quieres decir, que juegue?-

Los dos asintieron, y me levante para ver que hacer.

-Que tengo que hacer?- pregunte.

Ambos empezaron a correr, Oshawott escapaba, o eso creo y Lillipup corría detrás de él.

-A pillarse?- pregunte.

Oshawott asintió y Lillipup ladró, me reí.

-De acuerdo y quien la lleva?- pregunte.

Lillipup, me contesto a ladridos, sonreí.

-La llevas tu Lillipup, huyamos Oshawott, ambos salimos corriendo, Oshawott iba a tope, yo no iba a mucha velocidad, Lillipup pilló a Oshawott, y creo que esos dos se aliaron contra mí. Pues empezaron a correr detrás de mi, ninguno me alcanzaba, di un rodeo y volví a aquel banco y sentí una pistola agua, me detuve intentando cubrirme mientras que solo pedía: "Oshawott, detente, me mojas, Oshawott".

**Punto de Vista de N:**

Mire a ver que era tanto revuelo y vi a un pokémon de tipo agua y a uno de tipo normal, concretamente a Oshawott y Lillipup, mire y vi que la empapada por la pistola agua era White, me sorprendí, parecía que sus pokémon, o creo que son sus pokémon la atacaban, parece que White no se llevaba bien con los pokémon.

Oshawott freno su ataque de tipo agua y vi como White caía al suelo, riendo. Riendo? No lo entiendo.

Entonces...

_-Esto es muy divertido, White es una chica genial, estoy deseando viajar con ella y entenderla mejor, me gustaría recorrer Teselia y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, además seguro que mal no lo vamos a pasar- _hablo su Oshawott, la sorpresa en mi se hizo presente, pokémon y humanos, felices juntos? _-Es una chica excelente, me pregunto si llegaremos a ser más amigos-_

Sin duda esto era muy extraño, espere a ver que decía su Lillipup, pero vi como Oshawot se lanzaba a los brazos de White, mientras seguía riendo, Lillipup hablo.

_-Esto ha sido muy divertido, me pregunto si White jugará más con nosotros, es muy divertido además de que es graciosa ver como no se aleja muy rápido dandonos oportunidad de cogerla, White eres genial- _El pequeño Lillipup se lanzo a sus brazos mientras White reía y aceptaba a los dos pokémon.

Sorprendido me acerque, hasta que Purrloin me hablo.

_-No debes extrañarte de que digan algo así, a mi también me gusta estar contigo, aunque, creo que debe de ser una de las pocas personas que traten bien a los pokémon según tu vista N-_

-Lo sé- le conteste y dicho esto me encaminé ha hablar con ella.

**Punto de vista de N, fin. Volvemos como siempre con White**

Levante la vista y vi a N, saque a Lillipup y a Oshawott de mis brazos, colocandolos a Oshawot en mi hombro, agarrado a mi cabeza y a Lillipup en mis brazos, me levante y sonreí a N.

-Hola!- le salude energicamente -me acompañas a buscar algo de beber?, tengo un poco de sed, estos pequeños me han dado guerra- sonreí y el asintió encaminandose conmigo y a su lado su pokémon, despues miraría quien era.

Cogí una botella de agua y un refresco de naranja, N cogió una coca cola.

Cuando llegamos al banco, mire a mi pokémon. Subí a Lillipup y luego a Oshawott.

-Abre la boca, Lillipup-

Le di agua lentamente, aparte un poco la botella y vi que Lillipup ladraba.

-Ha dicho gracias- me gire a ve le mire confusa.

-Como?- pregunte.

-Entiendo a los pokémon, se lo que dicen-

-En serio!- le dije con una mirada asombrada. El asiente -Vaya eso debe de ser alucinante, me encantaría entenderlos- me gire para darle a Oshawott, que acepto el agua, luego de darsela los pose en el suelo. Supongo que Oshawott también me lo agradecería, pues también hablo.

Los bajo a los dos juntos y los miro seriamente, ellos me miran.

-Ya sabéis si quereis jugar aqui cerca de mi, vale?-

Ambos asienten y salen a jugar. N mira a Purrloin y antes de que diga nada.

-Espera, puedo comprobar sus datos?- pregunto timida, me da una mala mirada pero asiente, saco mi pokedex y escucho lo que dice.

-_Purrloin, tipo siniestro, Hurta a los humanos por mera diversión, pero las victimas lo perdonan al ver a este Pokémon tan encantador. Distrae a su oponente con movimientos gráciles y sustrae sus pertenencias. Cuando se enfada, ataca con las garras_- oigo a la pokedex, la guardo.

N dejo que Purrloin saltase y se acercase a los pokemon.

-Antes...- comence atrayendo su atención -Pusiste cara rara, te molesto que pidiese los datos...?- pregunte mirandolo directamente.

-En realidad, no me molesta que seas tu quien lo haga- el rubor me inundo con sus palabras -Me molesta que ayudes a un proposito así, ya te conte lo que pienso de las pokéballs-

-Lo sé... pense que te enfadaras o algo... es solo que... tengo un sueño no muy claro y es una forma de empezar- dije levantandome, mi Oshawott se acerco al igual que Lillipup, gruñendo a la vez, mire a N, que me sonrió, debió entender mi cara pues me contesto.

-Han dicho que te ayudarán a cumplirlo-

Yo sonreí y les frote la cabeza amistosa y cariñosamente -Gracias chicos, significa mucho...-

Me sente de nuevo y mire a N, cruzando mis piernas en el banco, sentada mirandola el tambien me miro.

-Quiero viajar, conocer a gente, hacer nuevos amigos pokémons, conocer nuevos lugares y hacerme fuerte, pero aun no se que hacer si concursar en gimnasios y esas cosas, lo haré ahora e intentaré coronar la liga, para luego ver que es lo que quiero hacer, una vez ahí, estoy segura de que mi objetivo estará claro- sonreí, N me acarició la mejilla, me quede inmovil.

-Es un sueño muy bonito-

Nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo, no aparte mis ojos de él, a pesar de que Oshawott, me estaba llamando, al igual Lillipup, que puso sus pies delanteros en el banco para acercarse a mi.

Purrloin se colo entre los brazos de N, acurrucandose, pero sin causar ningun efecto en N, nos quedamos en esa posición, durante varios minutos, sin movernos, pestañeando rapidamente para seguir mirandonos, hasta que... un chorro de Oshawott, empapo a N, tirandolo del banco, me sobresalte y me levante rapidamente para poder ayudarle a levantarse, le toque la mano, ayudandole a incorporarse, WHITE ESTAS DEMASIADO CERCA, me grito mi mente, pero no pude apartarme, nos quedamos así, hasta que, mi amigo Lillipup se lanzo a mis brazos y Oshawott igual.

-Vaya, estan celosos...- dijo N, intentando sonreir.

-Lo siento, esto... Oshawott, no puedes mojar asi a la gente, no seas así y pidele disculpas.

N miro a Oshawott, y el hablo, N puso los ojos en blanco, enfadado y sorprendido.

-OSHAWOTT- grite.

-Dejalo, creo que no le gusta que estes aqui conmigo... es extraño...-

-Eh? como lo voy a dejar...? te ha mojado.. Oshawott, por favor pide disculpas, hazlo por mi-

Oshawott, hablo y apartando su mirada pidio disculpas ocultandose tras mis piernas.

-Esta vez si se ha disculpado- sonrió N.

-Uf... por cierto, que es extraño?- pregunte.

N se acerco a mi y cogio un mechon de mi cabello acercandolo a el. Dicho esto se fue de allí, diciendome adiós con la mano.

Me quede allí helada por unos minutos, hasta que reaccione, N ya no estaba a la vista.

-Vayamos a casa...-

Dicho esto nos fuimos, Lillipup y Oshawott me seguían en silencio mirandome seria y perdida en mis pensamientos, sinceramente, hay algo en N, que me parece extraño.

**Que tal este capitulO? GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, un beso! ^^**

**DEJENME DE NUEVO REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**


	5. Quiero ser buen entrenador

**Empecemos con este capitulo 4, espero que os guste y dejéis reviews, bien seguimos con el fic, como siempre, y espero que disfrutéis y bueno, empecemos ahora de verdad.**

**Ah espera, JAJAJJA, se me olvido comentar que han pasado unos meses desde que White estuvo con N y con su Purrloin, se dirá un poco que fue pasando, bueno, empecemos.**

* * *

**Quiero Ser Buen Entrenador**

Caminaba de derecha a izquierda, estaba nerviosa, dentro de una semana para los de clase B y dos días para los A, se nos entregaría el diploma oficial de entrenador. Podría salir de viaje al fin, pero los nervios me invadieron ¿y si no funcionaba bien?, ¿y si no era buena para entrenar y la fastidiaba?, me tiro del pelo, Cheren estaba estudiando y no quería que le molestasen y Bel estaba entrenando fuera, es fin de semana y se van siempre a Ciudad Teja, para patinar sobre hielo, de paso encontraría buenos pokémon de hielo.

Resoplo, N estaría con su padre, hace unas semanas que se habían reencontrado, N había dicho que quería pedirle que le ayudase a cumplir su sueño de salvar pokémon. Yo estaba sola, ¡sola! Bueno tenía a mis tres pokémon, si tres, estos dos meses, habían sido muy rápidos, yo había entrenado mucho, muchísimo, había conseguido evolucionar a mi Lillipup a Herdier, mi Oshawott estaba apunto de evolucionar, o al menos eso me dijo la profesora Encina, y mi padre me había dado a su Deino, que era una cría de su Hydreigon .

Con Cheren y con Bel no había muchas novedades todos estaban bien y seguían quedando para entrenar, nos lo pasábamos genial haciendo cosas juntos, sobre todo entrenar y combatir entre todos ellos. N y yo en cambio hablábamos, le contaba mis combates y lo que me gustaba estar con mis pokémon pero si tenía compañía humana con la que hablar y entender.

-Ojala N estuviese aquí- dije en voz baja.

Estuve mirando al suelo varios segundos, la verdad me gustaba mucho estar así pensando, incluso había llegado a madurar algo...

-White- me llamo una voz, que reconocería hasta a unos millones de metros.

-N- me gire a verle y sonreí, me lancé a abrazarle, dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, el corresponde al abrazo unos momentos después, dejándome sonreír y me aparto. Al ver a N veo su cara confundida, me ruborizo un poco y froto mi cabeza.

-Lo-lo siento...- pido disculpas y me alejo un poco y le sonrió.

-Oh nada, es solo que no lo esperaba, ¿sucede algo?- me pregunta con voz suave.

-Bueno sinceramente, tengo algo de miedo...- musite esto último, pero N me oyó.

-Que sucede? Por que tienes miedo?

-Dentro de unas semanas comenzaré mi aventura y tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente buena para mis pokémon... me preocupa de verás...-

N me agarro la mano y me llevo a un banco un tanto alejado de la actividad del puerto, fuimos caminando un tanto lejos, hoy a N lo acompañaba un Zorua, le seguí aferrándome fuerte a su mano, me sentí extraña, N estos días se encontraba un tanto raro, no parecía él, aunque no te puedo negar que desde hace unos días he descubierto que estoy enamorada...

Llegamos al mirador, era un lugar muy hermoso, me encantaba el mirador de Arcilla, la brisa marina golpeo mi cara y movió mi pelo poco a poco, N me miro fijamente.

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que eres la mejor en lo que haces, estoy seguro de que cumplirás tu sueño y serás una magnifica entrenadora- me ruborice un poco N, acaricio mi mejilla, me encanto oír esas palabras de su boca... -también confió en que un día lo que llevas dentro resurja. Si alguien lo tiene que detener, que seas tú- eso no lo entendí pero me gusto saber que confiaba en mi.

-Gracias N... eres increíble, solo tu puedes hacerme sentir mejor- le abrace y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento, N correspondió a mi abrazo poco a poco, hasta quedarnos unos minutos así, mis ojos seguían cerrados, pero supe que por mucho que me estuviese gustando estar entre los brazos de N, tenía que separarme.

-White dentro de dos días... acabará el curso, lo sabes no?-

Asentí. Dándole a entender que si era consciente de que eso se acabaría, y que él se iría antes que yo, yo era clase B.

-Me iré antes que tú...- me dijo.

-Lo sé... espero que... nos veamos en nuestro viaje- confesé con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió, me encanto que me dedicase esa sonrisa, él no solía ser así de alegre y afable, era muy misterioso y solitario.

-Yo también lo espero, en dos días... desearía verte, si no es mucha molestia- me dijo.

-No, no lo es, quería pedírtelo yo también que antes de que te fueses, una última tarde- sonreí.

-Entonces, te parece bien?- me dijo al fin.

-Claro, esperaré por ti, aquí en el mirador a las cinco- le dije con una sonrisa.

El me sonrió y ahí nos quedamos callados y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en silencio.

Hasta que N hablo.

-Recuerdas, esa tarde hace unos meses en la que tu pokémon me empapo...?- me pregunto N.

Asentí como olvidarlo, me gire a verlo y le mire a ver que me iba a decir.

-Recuerdas que me cabree con tu pokémon un tanto...?-

-Sí, siento si dijo algo malo...- repetí otra vez más mis disculpas.

-No te preocupes- me negó -Es algo que me sorprendió, Oshawott dijo que no quería que nadie mas tocase a White, que quería ser el la persona que hiciese sentir a White mejor, dijo que no podía acercarme a ti y que era injusto que me llevara tu atención, me sorprendió, los pokémons apegados a los humanos...- me dijo.

-Se que tienes tus ideas, pero... no todos los entrenadores son malos, sabes, yo sin Oshawott, Herdier y Deino no podría vivir...- sonreí.

-No hay muchos buenos entrenadores...- se acerco a mi y me tiro del pelo como si fuese a olerlo, dicho esto se marcho, me ruborice muchísimo últimamente el hacía de nuestras despedidas así, deje que mis pokémon jugasen un poco y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara al verles tan animados, me senté en el mirador y le ofrecí a cada uno unas barritas, se las comieron.

Suspire y nos fuimos andando a casa. Ya era tarde.

**~0~0~**

_Dos días después_

Al fin, había llegado el día. N se iría a comenzar su viaje, no quería despedirme de él. No quería, más porque y si no nos volvíamos a ver, me contó que estaría con su padre y su padre no lo dejaba salir muchas veces porque decía que yo era una distracción para él, para N, pero que dice, si no hacemos cosas malas! Que no desvarié, yo necesito a N aquí conmigo, es demasiado importante, por una razón que no conozco.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo Bel empezó ha hablarme.

-Que harás hoy con N?- pregunto.

-Yo? Hemos quedado para despedirnos- admití ruborizada.

-Le confesarás lo que sientes?-

-QUE?- grite, no estaba lista, además yo no quería que nadie lo supiera -Yo no siento nada más que amistad por él.

-No me lo creo, pero bueno- me dijo Bel, esta chica es despistada para lo que quiere.

Resople y seguí mi camino, Cheren me acompaño un rato.

-White, me gustaría combatir contra ti- me confiesa.

-Oh, en serio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. -Pues vamos-

Ambos nos fuimos de la fiesta y empezamos a combatir. El primer pokémon de Cheren fue Frillish, no había visto nunca un Frillish azul.

_-Frillish, pokémon agua, fantasma. Se escabulle al fondo del mar una vez que atrapa fuertemente a su rival con unos tentáculos semejantes a velos. También paraliza a sus presas con veneno y las lleva a su morada, que se encuentra a 8000m en el fondo del mar._

Al comprobar la pokédex saque a mi Deino, que era de tipo dragón siniestro, Cheren se lanzo a mi con un hidropulso que Deino bloqueo con un protección, para luego lanzar un dragoaliento. Así estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que Frillish calló.

El siguiente en salir de Cheren fue Servine, me sorprendí al ver que Cheren había evolucionado a Snivy y comprobé sus datos.

_-Servine, pokémon planta. Parece que se desliza al correr. Engaña a sus rivales con su velocidad y los fustiga con su látigo, que usa con destreza. Se oculta a la sombra de la vegetación para evitar enfrentamientos._

Mire a Cheren y sonreí, mi padre había usado varias MT en mi pokémon, por lo tanto había conocido nuevos ataques, como Colmillo ígneo, Protección, Carga dragón y colmillo rayo.

-Bien, Deino Colmillo Ígneo- grite para comenzar el combate, el Servine se movía rápido pero no lo suficiente como para no esquivar los ataques, Servine estaba bastante herido pero derroto a mi Deino, lo devolví a la pokéball y lo felicite. Sacando a mi Herdier, que uso triturar, los dos pokémon se movían rápido, pero como era previsto callo el que estaba más débil, Servine, el último pokémon de Cheren fue un Watchog, me sorprendí un WATCHOG, había visto varios patrat, pero su evolución no.

Saque de nuevo mi pokédex, Cheren tenía buenos pokémons.

-_Watchog, pokémon normal. Ataca lanzado las semillas de las bayas que acumula en sus mofletes. Su cola se tensa al avistar a un enemigo. Hace brillar las rayas de su cuerpo para intimidar al enemigo. Sus ojos lo ven todo, hasta en la oscuridad._

El combate fue largo, pero las patadas bajas, hicieron que mi Herdier se debilitará, asi que saque a Oshawott, quien se puso en defensa y empezó a luchar protegiéndose de los rayos que lanzaba Watchog con su vieira, hasta que. Oshawott evoluciono a Dewott.

Saque mi pokédex guardando sus datos.

_-Dewott, pokémon tipo agua. Gran espadachín. Utiliza sus dos vieiras con soltura al ejecutar las técnicas que aprende con una disciplina Dewott utiliza diferentes técnicas de espadachín con sus dos vieiras, cuyo mantenimiento nunca descuida. _

El combate transcurrió hasta que vencimos, Cheren me felicito y ambos nos fuimos a casa a descansar y yo a prepararme para hablar con N.

**Que tal ha estado este? Espero que os haya gustado. Y dejen reviews!**


	6. Es un hasta pronto

**Bueno he llegado, de nuevo aquí en pokémon Black y White, acabo de enterarme de que estrenaran un nuevo juego de pokémon, me lo compraré, será pokémon X o Y, yo elijo el Y, el pokémon legendario es más bonito en ese juego ^^**

**Y elegiré el pokémon de tipo planta, el de agua es una rana muy fea... ;S el de fuego no esta más, a ver cual elijo... ya se vera xD **

**Aun queda bastante para que se estrene, seguro pero estaré atenta y os diré si me entero de más ^^**

**Esperemos que den a elegir chica, (es que cuando mire solo había la imagen de un chico) bueno... empezaré a escribir el capitulo.**

**Charla de N y White, brevemente como paso su semana y luego, contare como empezara el viaje y eso :)**

**Ah, aviso, futuro lemmon, no aun, pero pronto ;P (pronto es como decir mañana, será en un capitulo más adelante... bueno me lio mucho, eso...)**

**EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

**Es Un Hasta Pronto**

Llegue a casa, me cambie el uniforme por mi ropa típica, salí con mis pokéballs, mi madre, me pregunto que por que tan feliz, yo le confesó lo que sucedía.

La despedida de N, algo malo para mí, MUY malo, no lo vería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo... Salí de casa, me dirigí a donde se encontraba N, donde habíamos quedado.

Herdier, Deino y Dewott hacia el mirador, salí muy feliz pero apenada al mismo tiempo, anduve un poco más y le vi apoyado en la barandilla, mirando a la nada, sonreí un poco y me acerque a él, abrazandolo por detrás.

-Hoy te vas...- conteste un tanto apenada.

-Pero no para siempre, nos volveremos a ver- agarro mi mano y sonrió, tirando de ella y corriendo, yo le seguí sonriendo y acabe en risas, N sonreía arrastrándome por todo Pueblo Arcilla, mis manos se encontraron en una situación de no querer soltarlo, que se quedase conmigo, en un momento N paro y me mostró una hermosa vista, daba a una cala de arena muy limpia, a la que llevaba a la ruta del laboratorio P+P.

Mis pokémon estaban detrás nuestro y les ordene volver para pasar un rato agradable, sola con N. Se que no le gustan mucho las pokéball, pero esta vez no replico, supongo que sabe que estaremos más cómodos, nos quedamos en silencio durante gran tiempo, no tenía que decir y creo que el tampoco, me conformaba con su compañía.

-Hoy es el día...- me dijo N.

-Lo sé...- apoye la cabeza en su hombro, el no se movió.

-White...- dijo el.

-Lo siento- me separé de él, no pensé que le fuese a molestar el contacto, así que me aparte de él, pero me agarro y me dejo en su hombro de nuevo.

Me ruborice más y me quede en mi sitio, junto a N, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, N era tan cálido, mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, viendo el mar y el sol poniéndose.

-Dentro de unos momentos tendré que irme, mi padre...

-Tu padre?- pregunte mirando a N de nuevo, con un rubor un tanto separada de su hombro.

-Sí, mi padre me ha ofrecido lo que siempre he querido...- me hablo, lo mire a los ojos, por primera vez sabía a lo que se refería él, mis ojos se transladaron a sus firmes hombros, y de nuevo coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras que mis lagrimas caían levemente, era un adiós, estaba segura.

Llore en voz baja, sin sollozar si quiera, cuando mis lagrimas se secaron, la mano de N, se paso por mi cabello, me relaje un poco y suspire.

-Es hora de despedirse...- me aparte de el y se levanto de mi lado, me tendió una mano para que la tomase y poder levantarme sin problemas. Tome su mano y me levante, quedando muy cerca de el, tu oportunidad White... me dije.

-N...- dije antes de que el reaccionase y se moviese -tu... has estado enamorado alguna vez?- pregunte con nervios.

-Eh? Ah, no- me dice, mi mundo se viene abajo -Por que? Tu sí? Estas enamorada y él no te corresponde?-

-Qué?- pregunto reaccionando.

-Sí te hacen daño, no se lo perdonaré, les haré pagar por ello-

De nuevo olió un mechón de mi pecho y cuando lo solté, me lancé a sus brazos. Él me correspondió supongo que se ha acostumbrado a mis muestras de afecto.

-Perdóname- pido anteriormente antes de hacer algo que rompería o creo nuestra amistad.

-Por qué?- me pregunta inocente.

En ese momento me separo, tomo su cara y poso mis labios sobre los de él, cierro mis ojos pero seguramente N, este sorprendido, el no se mueve sigue quieto, no me corresponde, no me aleja... Es mi momento, me separo y salgo corriendo.

-Te quiero...- musito y corro más rápido.

Cuando llego de la ruta 1 a Pueblo Arcilla, me voy corriendo y entro en casa.

Me apoyó en la puerta y me escurro, cuando me fijo en una nota.

_"Querida White, tu padre y yo hemos ido a cenar_

_pensamos que querrías estar un rato con N_

_así que te hemos dejado una pizza para que comas_

_luego._

_Un beso, te queremos_

_Papá y Mamá"_

Siento golpes en la puerta.

-White!- es N.

Que hace aquí? No... no puede ser.

Abro? No abro?

-White... que fue eso?

Ayy... soy idiota, que he echo?

-No soy muy dado a cosas así, de verdad, no se que es, que significa, pero me he sentido como nunca.

-Como... nunca?- digo lo suficientemente alto para que él me oiga.

-Sí, solo que...

Abro la puerta y le abrazo las lagrimas caen de mis ojos.

-Eres tan raro... es por eso que eres tan especial para mí, encierras algo que hace que el fuego y mi sangre hierva...

El me correspondió al abrazo y me separo un poco, para besarme el a mí, mi rubor fue extenso pero acepte el beso.

-White... eres tan alegre y llena de vitalidad, que no puedo evitar sonreír cuando te veo, haces que las chispas salten en mí-

-Te quie...- empecé a pronunciar.

-Señor N- una voz nos interrumpió eran unos raros señores mayores, vestidos comos si fueran de la antigua sociedad.

-Sucede algo, Menek?- pregunto serio N.

-Quién es esa impura?- pregunta el tal Menek, me quedo callada, que demonios se cree? Que demonios pasa?

-No vuelvas- N da un bofetón a Menek quien agacha la cabeza arrepentido -A llamarla así, nunca-

-Sí, señor- dijo el anciano.

-Ahora vete- dijo N serio y frío, me asusto un poco...

-Pero vuestro padre...- comenzó el anciano

-Puede esperar- sentencio N, yo vi como se marchaba y el se volvía hacia mi, abrazándome.

-Ellos se hacen llamar los siete sabios, gente muy culta que como es superior en conocimientos, consideran a los demás menospreciables, siento esto, White...

-N... que acaba de pasar?-

-Mi sueño empieza, dame fuerzas para que un día, tu seas mi princesa-

Mi rubor creció.

-Eres demasiado importante, por favor, no dejes que te aplasten-

-Que quieres decir?-

-para cumplir tu sueño tendrás que superar el mío, incluso las flores más bellas, pueden ser aplastadas o pueden llegar a marchitar...

-N, eres...- pero no pude terminar, poso nuevamente sus labios sobre mí.

-Volveré a verte pronto, White-

Mire como se marchaba mientras que un rubor llegaba a mi cara, no se que quiere decir, no lo sé, me gustaría descubrir porque tiene que ser tan misterioso siempre...

Entro en casa y me tumbo en el sofá, no quiero ir a mi cuarto...

**~0~0~**

Es por la mañana, miro a mi alrededor y ahí esta, una manta cubriéndome y me encuentro en mi cuarto.

-Qué?- pregunte entonces, recordé lo de N y mire el reloj, me toque la frente, mi cabeza explotaba, asi que me quede durmiendo de nuevo.

-White, estas bien?- pregunto mi madre.

-Me duele la cabeza...- musite.

-Oh, iré por un termómetro.

Mi madre regreso, y me puso un termómetro en la boca, cuando lo miro, lo tiro al suelo.

-HIJA ESTAS ARDIENDO, HOY NO VAS AL COLEGIO, IRÉ POR HIELO...-

La verdad es que me siento capaz de derretir una bolsa de hielo.,. me siento fiebril.

**Punto de vista de N en ese mismo momento.**

****Cuando regrese ya me dolía la cabeza, me pregunto si a White también, un sabio se acerco a mi, y me tomo la temperatura, luego de ver el numero me trajo hielo y me dijo que no me preocupara que el se ocuparía de curar mi fiebre, Blau era bastante amable, así que acepte.

Sin poder sacarme a la morena de mi cabeza, mi dulce White.

Sin saber muy bien que significaba ella para mi, y que significaba yo para ella...

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado que tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejenme reviews ^^**


	7. El comienzo

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el próximo capítulo de Pokémon, esperemos que os guste, si queréis podéis dejarme un OC, podéis y lo incluiré.**

**Os dejo aquí lo que necesito:**

**-**_Nombre de OC._

**-**_Aspecto y carácter.  
_

**-**_Pokémon, si tienen apodos y ataques especiales, y si queréis habilidad podéis._

**-**_Región de procedencia, si es de Teselia, Sinnoh, Jhoto, Kanto, Hoen... etc._

**-**_Entrenador/a participante de la liga, concursante de musicales o entrenador pokémon con la meta de saber más sobre los pokémon._

**-**_Sí va a ser amigo o rival._

**-**_El pokémon favorito de tu equipo pokémon. (para una época medieval, ya se verá más adelante)_

**-**_Donde quieres encontrarte con la protagonista._

**Bien, ahora podemos empezar con la historia, espero que disfrutéis. :)**

* * *

**El Comienzo**

En un momento dado, la semana se me había pasado volando, N no había llamado, no había mandado cartas, nada. Pero estaba tranquila, pues el correspondió a mis besos y vino a por mi, en mi casa, hoy es mi día, hoy saldré de viaje, esta semana de clases la pase con Cheren y Bel, que me enseñaron a sus pokémons.

El equipo de Cheren estaba formado por:

Frillish, Watchog, Servine y Purrloin,

El equipo de Bel estaba formado por:

Pignite, Lillipup, Miccino.

Y el mío que estaba formado por:

Dewott, Herdier y Deino.

-Bueno, que? Estaís deseando empezar con vuestro viaje?- pregunto sonriendo la profesora Encina examinando a los pokémon.

-Sí- respondimos los tres.

-Pues es hora de que vuestro viaje pokémon comience, es hora de que demostréis lo que sois y cumpláis vuestros sueños, y por supuesto espero que me ayudéis mucho con la pokédex- dijo la profesora Encina.

-Sí, lo haremos, profesora Encina!- Dijimos todos a la vez.

-Bien, entonces, podéis iros y comenzar vuestra aventura pokémon-

Dicho esto, todos nos despedimos de la profesora Encina, y cada uno se fue a su casa, acordando que quedaríamos en la salida de Pueblo Arcilla.

Regrese a casa y hable con mi madre y mi padre.

-Mamá, hoy empieza mi viaje pokémon...- comencé diciéndole, ella me miro como con tristeza, pero al momento sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mi, cielo. Lo entiendo, Estoy segura de que serás una fantástica entrenadora- comenzó mi madre.

-Ahora, comienza tu viaje y capturalos a todos! Cumple tus sueños-

Sonreí con pequeñas lágrimas por mi cara y los abrace con una sonrisa. Eran los mejores, al salir, allí estaba Cheren ante mi puerta esperándome.

-White, ¿has visto a Bel?- pregunto Cheren apartando su mirada ruborizado.

-Um... estará en casa, iré a buscarla...- dije empezando a andar, pero Cheren agarro mi mano, tirando hacía el.

-White...-

Me quede mirando a Cheren nerviosa y el me beso en los labios, me quede sin respiración, estaba sorprendida por el acto, pero cuando me separo.

-Solo quería que lo supieras, ¿porque... tu ya tienes a alguien verdad?-

Me ruboricé mucho y asentí levemente.

-Nos vemos en la salida o entrada de Pueblo Arcilla y White...-

Levante la cabeza a verlo.

-Espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros...-

-No te preocupes Cheren! Estoy seguro de que no!- Sonreí y me fui a por Bel.

Cuando entre en casa de Bel, después de llamar unas cuantas veces, pase, pero me quede callada al oír los gritos.

-NO! NO Y NO! TU NO SALES DE VIAJE, NI HABLAR DEL PELUQUÍN!- grito el padre de Bel, la madre solo miraba la escena como agotada por los gritos.

-NO! IRÉ! A CHEREN Y WHITE TAMBIÉN LE HAN DADO UN POKÉMON! YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SALIR DE VIAJE! PIGNITE me protegerá!- grito Bel saliendo, pero se topo conmigo.

-Siento que hayas escuchado eso... White- dijo desilusionada Bel.

-Oh, no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa, tirando de ella, no sin antes, mirar mal a su padre por hacer llorar a Bel, pero seguí mi camino, hacía el principio o fin del pueblo, como solo hay una entrada por tierra, sin contar el muelle** (Noah: en el juego sería, el mirador este de madera) **las dos íbamos andando a paso rápido, Bel solo se reía por las estupideces que le soltaba para que se le olvidara de la discusión con su padre.

Cuando llegamos Cheren nos esperaba, yo sonreí y le explique la idea de Bel.

-Bel quiere que demos nuestro primer paso juntos, a mi me parece bien y a ti?-

El asintió con su seriedad y orgullo de siempre y nos encaminamos hasta el principio de la ruta, donde allí sacamos a nuestros pokémon iniciales, que salieron, dando paso a sus evoluciones.

-Bien, hagamos una promesa- dijo Bel sonriendo, su rostro ya no tenía lágrimas, cosa que agradecí, no me gustaba verla triste.

-Cual?- pregunto mientras saco una sonrisa.

-Quiero que prometamos hacer lo posible por cumplir nuestros sueños! sí?-

-ME PARECE BIEN!- Sonreí dulcemente -Tu que opinas Cheren?-

El asintió y sonrió.

-Una nueva aventura se abre ante nosotros, os espero en Pueblo Terracota- dicho esto, Cheren partió.

Bel sonrió y poco después salió corriendo.

Yo me quede sola y mire a mi Dewott, que soltó un gruñido.

-Sacamos a los demás?-

Dewott, me asintió y al sacarlos, nos dirigimos hacia el Pueblo Terracota, mis pokémon me observaban, y es que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Había dicho que sí, que lucharía por mis sueños, pero... que pasa si no lo conseguía cumplir?

Las palabras de N vinieron a mi, "si quieres cumplir tus sueños, tendrás que aplastar los míos" eso me chocaba, mi mente trato de descubrir que significado tenían esas palabras, note como mis pokémon me miraban preocupada, así que negué con la cabeza y los acaricie para tranquilizarlos, ellos solo sonrieron tiernamente.

-Estoy bien... VENGA, AHORA A PUEBLO TERRACOTA!-

Nosotros corrimos hacia la entrada del pueblo, bastantes pokémon salvajes se nos pusieron delante para ir y cortarnos el paso, pero los debilitamos, cuando llegamos a Pueblo Terracota desde lejos, vi el edificio donde se curan a los pokémon, donde Cheren y Bel nos esperaban, cuando me dirigía saludándoles a una corta distancia algo me llamo la atención, era... ¿un chico de pelo verde? Mire hacia donde me había parecido verlo, pero ya no estaba, así que seguí mi camino, al llegar a junto ellos, entramos al centro pokémon, donde el sabelotodo Cheren nos explico como debíamos hablar y que pasaba con nosotros mientras la enfermera Joy los curaba, entre los tres, decidimos esperar.

Cogimos un chocolate y unas galletas, para hacer la espera menos amena. Hablamos de que sería mejor ahora ir cada uno a su ritmo y hacer un concurso, el concurso consistía en que cada medalla ganada, debería tener un combate, quien ganase, lucharía contra el otro de los tres que ganase la medalla, y sería el más fuerte, eran combates que utilizaríamos al final, para saber quien es el más fuerte y el que más posibilidades tiene de ganar la liga.

-Chicos, perdonad- hablo la enfermera Joy posando una bandeja en nuestra mesa con las pokébals. -Vuestros pokémon ya están totalmente repuestos, los de la izquierda son los tuyos Cheren, la derecha de Bel y el del medio de White- sonrió la enfermera Joy, los tres cogimos nuestras pokéballs, y agradecimos a la enfermera Joy el curarlos, los tres nos levantamos para poder salir del centro y con suerte llegar hoy mismo a Ciudad Gres.

-Bueno, yo iré ya a Ciudad Gres- dije yo.

-Yo también, quiero ganar mi primera medalla ya- Afirmo Cheren.

-Yo paseare un poco por Pueblo Terracota y os alcanzaré- hablo Bel.

Los tres salimos para encontrar un barullo en la plaza.

-Que pasará?- pregunto Cheren.

-No sé- contesto con simpleza Bel.

-Oigan, señores, que sucede?- pregunte yo, mirando a dos hombres que descansaban en un banco.

-Un hombre que parece un payaso y cinco más que parecen de carnaval, dan un discurso raro, pero seguro que es una tontería- dijo el mayor.

-Eso mismo- contesto el de al lado.

Mire a Cheren y Bel, estos asintieron y caminamos a la plaza, donde daban el discurso, nos colocamos casi a principios, no mucha gente había allí escuchándolos.

El hombre, que me recordó a aquellos que se hacían llamar los Siete Sabios, era el que tenía la palabra, su túnica que le quedaba grande, al levantar el brazo, hizo una sensación de movimiento hueco muy raro y un tanto ruidosa.

-Bien, compañeros, vecinos y vecinas de este pueblo...- hablo el hombre de cabello verde -Hoy he venido hablaros de los pokémon- dijo pausando de nuevo, yo escuche atenta, era de los pokémon no? -Que pensáis de que los pokémon estéan encerrados?-

-Horrible-

-Oh dios, pokémon encerrados-

Se lamentaba la gente del pueblo, escuchando a ese hombre.

-Yo Ghechis, os digo que causáis un gran sufrimiento en ellos, los pokémon son infelices encerrados en esas bolas, llamadas pokéballs, los pokémon deberían ser libres, si hacemos esto, llevaremos a los pokémon a la liberación, debemos liberarlos! ELLOS MERECEN LIBERTAD- grito.

-Pokémon?

-Liberados?

-Que dice de liberar a los pokémon!?-

La multitud estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, gracias por su tiempo- el hombre de nombre Ghechis se coloco para irse, mientras los demás quitaban sus banderas y se iban de allí haciendo una formación rara.

-Ese hombre esta loco!- exclamo una mujer, yéndose de la plaza.

Muchos estaban de acuerdo con que eso era una estupidez.

-Pero y si tiene razón?-

Y otros que daban la razón a medias.

-Es una tontería!- Chillo Bel.

-Los pokémon son amigos- declaro Cheren.

-Tus pokémon...- una voz grave, llamo nuestra atención.

Nos giramos los tres a ver a aquel chico o hombre, que me dejo sin habla.

**Ya sabéis si queréis aparecer necesito estas pautas! :D**

**Nos leemos**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Y espero que les haya gustado.**

**POR ESO, HAGANMELO SABER POR REVIEWS! :D**


	8. Luchando contra N

**Bueno aqui estoy con otro capítulo de La Verdad O Los Ideales, fuego o rayos! Espero que os guste.**

**Hoy contaremos con la aparición del personaje de: KtLollipop con nombre: Lucy Eve Hale Ito.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, comencemos! :D**

* * *

**Luchando contra N**

Me giro de pronto para ver al que había hablado con esa voz grave. Mis ojos se fijaron en él, llevaba una gorra negra y blanca que tapaba su rostro, una camisa blanca que tenía por debajo un jersey de cuello medio negra, unos pantalones marrones claros y unos tenis, negros y blancos. Me fije en el, y sabía que Cheren y Bel también se estaban fijando en él. Mis ojos se dirigieron a mis amigos, que me miraron, me encogí de hombros y volví a mirarlo.

-¿Perdone... mis pokémon qué?- pregunte mirándolo y hablando con educación.

El joven que se encontraba ahí, levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus increíbles ojos azules, esas facciones que reconocía perfectamente. N, sus ojos dejaron de mirarse, mire al piso sobre el que mis pies se mantenían. N... N... N... él estaba aquí, dispuesta a correr a sus brazos, levante la vista y cuando iba a sonreír...

-Estoy de acuerdo con la ideología de ese hombre, Ghechis. Lucharé por mis deseos, ahora... déjame escuchar a tu equipo-

Yo me quede helada, ¿de acuerdo con liberar los pokémon? Quería dar palabras a la gente que los pondría tristes, y liberarlos. ¿Acaso era ese su deseo? Me imagine la idea de separarme de mis queridos Oshawott, Deino y Herdier, no podría aguantarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, saque a Deino con un simple movimiento.

-¡Deino, dejo esto en tus manos, estoy segura de que puedes!- desafié a N con la mirada y este sonrió.

-Zorua, sal-

El pequeño zorrito se puso en posición de combate y miro a Deino, que gruñó con franqueza.

_-Preparate para perder-_

La lucha entre el dragón y el pequeño zorro fue reñida, pues el pequeño Zorua tenía mucha velocidad y poder, pero Deino conseguía atinar sus ataques de vez en cuando, así que deseando vencer, ordene un fijar blanco, que funciono y ahora los ataques que White realizase no fallarían y estarían empatados, así que, como último ataque, o eso esperaba White, ordeno un furia dragón que Zorua devolvió con un cola ferréa, White desesperada, decidió poner en practica un ataque, un colmillo hielo. Que funciono y debilito a Zorua. N lo devolvió a la pokéball y dijo algo que no llegué a entender, así que en ese mismo momento, ví que mi Deino estaba cansado así que lo devolví a la pokéball y saque a Oshawott, entonces la lucha cobro el segundo asalto.

Los dos lucharon con esmero, pero sin duda Oshawott estaba más capacitado para ganar, cosa que hizo que ganase el combate.

-Has ganado White, sabía que podías- sonrió Cheren mirándome, yo también le sonreí. Pero mi vista se fue a N, mis ojos lo observaron a él, a N.

Me ruboricé un poco, cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azul celeste grisáceos me observaron desde esa perspectiva.

-Yo solo quiero salvar a los pokémon, se que ellos sufren encerrados... ese es mi objetivo-

Se giro y me dio la espalda marchándose, me sentí mal, me había dejado allí sola.

-Bueno, será mejor que cures a tus pokémon, por cierto, has estado fantástica, nos vemos luego...-

Dicho esto, se fue de allí, Bel me miro y sonrió -Totalmente de acuerdo!- rió Bel, se coloco el gorro, sonrió me hizo una reverencia y empezó a correr, a unos pocos metros de distancia, empezó a saltar y a decirme adiós con la mano, resople.

Decidí ponerme en marcha, hacía ciudad Gres, donde tendría su primer combate de gimnasio, deseosa de llegar, camino rápidamente.

El camino, estaba lleno de pokémon salvajes de bajo nivel, pero para mi eso no era problema. Oshawott, podía con todo eso, camine cada vez más rápido, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Ciudad Gres y conseguir derrotar al líder, cuando por fin su vista alcanzo el pueblo, mi rostro se ilumino, corrí y al llegar, emocionada, observe la preciosa Ciudad, edificios, grandes y llamativos, caminé con Oshawott por el centro, cuando vi un montón de alboroto en un restaurante. Eche un ojo, miles de chicas, estaban allí gritando.

"Zero, Millo, Máiz! QUEREMOS SALIR CON VOSOTROS"

Los gritos me echaron un poco para antes, cuando, un hombre de pelo blanco, de aspecto mayor, con una sonrisa amable, me sobresalto al girarme para quitarme de en medio.

-EH? Jovencita, por algún casual no querrás retar a los líderes del gimnasio?

-Líderes?- pregunte confusa.

-Sí-

-Em, sí- conteste, lo de líderes no me encajaba.

-Yo me llamo Conse, y te digo, que deberías ir al Solar de los Sueños, que de momento, no creo que los líderes puedan atenderte, un placer chica, dentro de una hora, podrías venir a probar suerte.

-Gracias... ¿aquí es el gimnasio pokémon?-

-Sí, exacto- respondió haciéndose paso entre las adolescentes gritonas de la puerta.

Resoplé y me dirigí al centro pokémon junto a Oshawott, mientras que pensaba en como entretenerme, lo de ir al solar de los sueños, estaba bien debido a que así podría capturar nuevos pokémon, después de esperar a que la enfermera Joy curase a mis pokémon, me dirigí al Solar, la enfermera me había dado algunas indicaciones, emocionada conmigo misma, me abrí paso hasta llegar al precioso entorno natural, hasta que, una chica choco conmigo, venía llorando.

-Lo...lo-si-sien-to-to...- dio un respingo y saco una pokéball -Yo no, soy digna, tomalo!-

-Qu-qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Tomalo- poso la pokéball en mis manos y salió corriendo, trate de seguirla, pero ya la había perdido de vista.

Observe la pokéball, la chica lo había abandonado, y yo no podía abandonarlo a su suerte, ¿como se sentiría ese pokémon si le hiciese eso? Resople y me guarde la poké ball en el bolsillo, seguí caminando hasta un claro, en el que detecte varios pokémon, el principal fue un Munna, pero ante mí apareció una chica de cabello rubio, casi blanco, y con los ojos azul hielo, con una blanca sonrisa que con mucha maestría, lanzó a un pokémon rosa, una gatita, saqué mi pokéball y me limite a observar cuales eran sus datos.

_-Skitty, pokémon tipo normal. No puede evitar ir tras las cosas que se mueven. Hasta corre en círculos persiguiéndose la cola. Le gusta jugar persiguiéndose la cola hasta que se marea, mostrando así su lado más combate, hincha la cola y amenaza a su rival con un agudo gruñido, este pokémon no pertenece a esta región-_

Curiosa, observe a la joven entrenadora, que capturaba al pequeño Munna con facilidad, luego felicitaba a su Skitty y lo acariciaba, dandole un especie de bollo.

La chica se me quedo mirando y yo la mire, sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-Hola, me llamo Lucy Eve Hale Ito, soy una entrenadora procedente de Hoen y acabo de llegar aquí para competir en la liga de Teselia, ¿y tú quien eres?- pregunto Lucy.

-Oh, yo soy White, es un placer conocerte, soy una entrenadora procedente de Pueblo Arcilla, y también quiero entrar en la liga-

-Vaya menuda coincidencia, ¿que tal un combatito?- pregunto con una sonrisa super dulce.

-Me parece bien-

Ambas sacamos a nuestro primer pokémon en este caso, yo saque a Deino y ella dejo a su Skitty. El combate era preciso, con los movimientos veloces de Skitty y los ataques fallidos de Deino, no era veloz, pero eso lo arreglaríamos con unas sesiones de entrenamiento, entonces, al lanzar un fijar blanco, Skitty intentaba esquivar los ataques parándolos con cola férrea, la verdad es que Lucy era muy diestra en estos juegos. Con mucha fuerza y vitalidad se movía. Hasta que Deino lanzo un pulso dragón y Skitty un ayuda que se transformo en rayo hielo, que los debilito a ambos, Devolví a Deino y lo felicite, creo que Lucy también lo hizo, me miro decidida y saco a otro pokémon, este era una especie de perrito, super mono, saque la pokédex.

-_Eevee, pokémon de tipo normal, Su irregular estructura genética encierra el secreto de su capacidad para adoptar evoluciones de lo más diversas. Su ADN irregular se ve afectado por el entorno. Evoluciona si cambia su entorno. No pertenece a esta región._

Nada más comprobar los datos, con mucho ánimo saque a mi Herdier, ambos combatieron fieramente, y Herdier cayó aunque Eevee, tampoco es que estuviese para tirar cohetes, así que saqué a mi nuevo pokémon, de la pokéball salió un chimpancé rojo brillante, era un Pansear variocolor, comprobe los datos en la pokédex y alucinando comencé a ordenarle los ataques que mi pokédex me había revelado que tenía.

Pero el pokémon obedecía a duras penas, no atacaba de buena gana, aunque sus ataques no fallaban, parecía triste. Eevee se debilitó al tercer ataque.

-Suficiente- dijo Lucy, sonrió y se acercó. -he visto que este pokémon parece como triste, sabes si le pasa algo?-

-Su entrenador lo abandono, me lo dejo en las mano y creo que eso no le gusta. Por eso está así...

-Crees que podríamos encontrar una solución? Porque si me dejas, me encantaría ayudarte.

Sonreí y asentí, Lucy seguramente podría ayudarme.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cápitulo, SIENTO LA TARDANZA T.T**

**Bueno, una recomendación a mi amiga Shappire, si queréis leer sus historias, podéis ir a los reviews de este fic, y buscarla por ahí, son geniales :)**

**Un besito. Dejenme reviews! :D**


	9. Ciudad Gres, Un Combate Ardiente

**Hola amantes del Ferriswheelshipping. Espero que os guste este capítulo. N aparece al fin, ¡después de ese encuentro con White! **

**Bueno, aquí os traigo la continuación. Que e escrito en este día tan largo para mí...**

**Bueno, os deseo la mejor lectura y un aviso.**

**Me he echo facebook, para todos mis lectores:**

**Buscadme si queréis.**

**Noah Calviño Verde **

**Bueno, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Ciudad Gres, Un Combate Ardiente**

Lucy y yo entrenamos toda la tarde, pero, no conseguimos mucho más que llamaradas del pequeño Pansear vario color. Me frote la cabeza y saque a sus pokémon.

-Jugad un poco...- les dije sentándome en el suelo con la mirada perdida, quería enfrentarme al líder de Ciudad Gres con Pansear para verle mejor en acción pero... así no podría enfrentarlo, Pansear me atacaba, debía pensar que yo lo robe y lo separe del lado de su entrenadora o algo así... **(Noah: has acertado y dado en el clavo). **

-Oye, White... me voy al centro pokémon- dice Lucy, asiento en comprensión, debe de estar agotada de tanto entrenamiento.

-Está bien, te veré allí, seguiré un poco aquí.

Ella se levanta y sonríe.

-Te guardaré una habitación- me dice, sonríe y yo lo hago de igual forma, se va, y suspiro.

Es imposible, ya son las siete de la tarde, y al estar en invierno y con los cambios de hora, pues... la luz del sol iba apagándose rápidamente dando paso a la noche.

Revise el lugar en el que estaba, el Solar de los Sueños, aquel lugar era un poco siniestro, había una especie de laboratorio en el que realizaban experimentos crueles con los pokémon.

Ya estaba oscuro, y podría reconocer que tenía miedo, además de sentirme observada.

Mis ojos se desvían a cada uno de los puntos en los que se oye ruido me levanto al sentir pasos y llamó a Dewott que avanza con frialdad y me mira, se pone en posición de ataque y Deino con Herdier igual, respiró hondo y me colocó con mucho cuidado de no desvelar mi posición por si acaso, vamos. Pansear nos observa pero no se mueve.

-¡Pignite! Ahora podemos entrenar un poco, será fantástico, nadie nos interrumpirá-

-¿Bel?- pregunto impresionada al ver a mi mejor amiga allí.

-¡AAH! ¿Quién anda hay?- pregunta mirando a todas las direcciones.

-Nadie- respondo irónica.

-Buff, menos mal...-

Me caí al suelo de lo tonta que había sido esa situación.

-Bel, soy yo White-

Comencé a andar y sus pokémon la siguieron, menos Pansear, que después fue empujado por Dewott para que caminase.

-¡WHITE!- me saluda mi mejor amiga, la rubia.

-Bel...- digo yo suspirando.

Bel comienza a dar saltitos a mi al rededor, sonrió débilmente, siempre tan enérgica.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- pregunto sin darme rodeos.

Bel se ruboriza un poco y comienza a reírse tontamente, no lo entiendo, ¿de que se ríe? La observó atentamente comienza a ponerse más roja y a fantasear.

La fantasía de Bel continuó unos minutos y cansada de verla hacer eso, di una fuerte palmada muy cerca de su cara, asustándola y despertándola.

Bel respiro agitadamente -Oh, lo siento White- el rubor aumento en la cara de la rubia.

-¿A ver... por qué has venido?- pregunto observándola fijamente.

-Es que quería capturar pokémon raros para que Cheren se sintiese- trago pesado, muy nerviosa -Orgulloso-

A Bel le gusta Cheren... vaya no me lo esperaba...

Sonreí ante este descubrimiento -¿Te ayudo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- dijo emocionada.

Asentí y me abrazó con fuerza, me deje abrazar y que me sobase y agradeciese mientras, aunque apretaba un poco, podía resistirlo, sonreía bastante me hacía sentir bien que Bel sonriese.

-Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?-

Me encaminé hacía el interior del Solar de los sueños y sonreí, pero... unas figuras raras, de la noche estaban golpeando algo, en concreto un pokémon, sus gemidos y aullidos de dolor se escuchaban perfectamente.

-Pansear ilumina esto-

Pero Pansear solo giro la cara, mire a Bel con una sonrisa nervosa.

-Me ocupo yo, Pignite, ilumina esto-

Pignite, con una llama iluminó esto, las figuras eran los tipos raros que habían acompañado a ese tal Ghetsis.

-¡OYE VOSOTROS!, ¿QUE CREÉIS QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?- Grito al ver como el pobre Munna es apaleado por ellos.

Bel se tapa la boca al ver como lo empiezan a machacar con fuerza.

Los hombres de vestimenta rara se giran a vernos, mis pokémon discuten con Pansear, ahora no me importa eso, el pobre Munna está sufriendo.

-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!- Avanzó un paso.

Los dos se comienzan a reír, Bel también avanza y se coloca a mi lado. Buena decisión Bel, cada vez te haces más valiente. Sonreiría a Bel, pero es que ahora solo puedo centrarme en salvar a ese pequeño Munna.

-¿Dos entrenadoras tan mediocres como vosotras van a detenernos?- se ríe uno.

-Sí- la decisión de Bel me sorprende, pero asiento con la cabeza dando la razón a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Bah! ¡Son crías!- dice el otro que no hablo -Vamos a seguir con nuestro trabajo. SUELTA EL HUMO ONÍRICO-

Bel se adelanta abrazando a Munna -¡Dejadle!- grita agarrándolo con gran fuerza. El Munna parece feliz de estar en los brazos de Bel.

Los hombres, comienzan a golpear a Bel, no puedo creerlo, me muevo un poco.

-SUELTA AL POKÉMON- Grita, golpeandola en la mejilla. Pero Bel no lo suelta.

Pansear se acerca a ver que pasa. No puedo aguantar ver eso, la sangre me hierve.

-¡DÉJALA!- Con mi grito un montón de fuego aparece, rodeando a los demás, hombres. Se apartan de Bel, reconozco que no se que ha pasado y porque arde, me acercó a Bel y la abrazo, mientras que los hombres empiezan a huir de allí.

Suspiro -¡OH DIOS! ¿¡Bel estás bien!?- pregunto alterada.

Ella asiente -No ha sido nada comparado con este pequeño...- responde tristemente.

-Bel, ese pokémon parece feliz contigo, ¿por que no lo capturas?-.

-¡¿CAP-CAPTURARLO?!- Pregunta asustada.

-Sí, además, creo que ese Munna te quiere más a ti de entrenadora que a mí, lo has protegido con mucha valentía, eso merece un orgullo para ti, además debes tenerlo en una poké ball para llevarlo al centro pokémon.

-...White...- me llama, su rostro está ensombrecido -¿Crees que podré cuidar bien a Munna?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! SERAS UNA ENTRENADORA FANTÁSTICA-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ahora debes capturarlo, Dewott y yo apagaremos el fuego de aquí y salvaremos a los pokémon débiles-

-De acuerdo-

Bel se levanto y lanzo una poké ball al Munna, que a los 3 toques fue capturado, Bel devolvió a sus pokémon a las poké balls y corrió al centro pokémon.

Me gire a ver a mis pokémon.

-Deino, ¿sabes usar Surf?- le pregunto. Este asiente.

-Bien, entonces usa surf en la zona norte-

-Dewott, usa pistola agua en la zona sur-

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a apagar el gran fuego, y yo camine entre las llamas para salvar a los pokémon que eran victimas del incendio, me ocupe con fuerza de ellos.

Saque a dos pokémon un Purloin y un Patrat, los trate con un pequeño spray que mi padre me había dado y les di una baya aranja a cada uno, sonreí débilmente y los deje libres, me lo agradecieron.

-Chicos, habéis echo un gran trabajo...- felicite a mis amigos.

Estos saltaron feliz, en ese momento, mi nuevo amigo, Pansear se acercó a mí y sonrió, todos comenzaron a sonreír y gritar, Pansear me había aceptado, sonreí, era demasiado feliz.

-Bien, entonces... como he visto tu buen entrenamiento, mañana iremos a retar al líder de Ciudad Gres, ahora vayámonos al centro- metí a todos en sus poké balls.

Me levanto pero me paralizó, N se encuentra a mi lado, bueno, en frente.

-Has estado fantástica curando a esos pokémons salvajes-

N se arrodilla y acaricia al Purloin y al Patrat. Yo lo observó y giro la vista.

-No te creo- digo a la nada.

N levanta el rostro para verme, pero giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para no verlo.

-Me mientes- respondo de nuevo.

-¿En qué te he mentido? Yo no podría mentirte- me dice. Se levanta y se acerca a mí agarra mi mano y siento que el corazón se me va a salir, me ruborizó muchísimo. Pero continuo.

-Sí, me mientes, dices que estás de acuerdo con los ideales del Equipo este, pero no es así, no lo es, tu amas a los pokémon, no les haces daño cuando no te dan lo que quieres, sientes compasión por ellos y los amas más que a ti mismo, luchas por su bien, no por el mal, ellos son malos, pegaron al Munna de Bel y casi a ella, me enfurecí y... fuego... fuego...- las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas. N me abrazó contra él. -Fue horrible, dañaban a Munna, Bel... uh... fuego- A penas podía contener las lágrimas y las ganas de abrazarlo. -No quería hacer nada, pero... uh... el fuego parecía... uh... provoca... do... por mi... yo no sé... que... pasa-

Lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. A los diez minutos se calmó un poco y dejo de sollozar, se separó de él.

-White...-

Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules grisáceos que tanto me gustan.

-N...- musito mirándolo.

-No te preocupes, ya paso... todo, ya estoy aquí, para ti...-

Me abrazó fuertemente a él, ojala estuviéramos así siempre. Siempre, me gusta tanto estar con él, si algo malo me pasa, él sería mi cura. Si me voy a morir, quiero verlo a él de último para morir feliz, si me pasa algo bueno que sea el quien se entere primero, si estoy feliz quiero compartir mi felicidad con él.

Lo quiero conmigo... a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada día, a cada mes, a cada año, a cada siglo, a cada vida que tenga, cada uno de mis momentos él tendría que estar conmigo. Él es quien me hace sonreír. Lo necesito...

-N...

El posa sus labios sobre los míos, pero está vez, no puedo concentrarme, hay gritos, gritos por todas partes, me separó y me agarro fuertemente la cabeza, veo gente ahora mismo... veo alguien hay que me mira, es N, va vestido como un príncipe, la gente huye, los rayos destruyen la naturaleza y las casas de la gente, el fuego extingue lo que quiere...

_¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah, socorro! Princesa ayúdenos por favor no nos deje morir._

Lo que veo me duele... me siento culpable mucho. N me habla.

_Esto es nuestra maldición, no puedo quererte y no lo haré, no pienso quererte. "Princesa"_

Mis ojos se abren y lo veo abrazándome en el suelo, no se que ha pasado, pero me duele todo, el corazón y las palabras de N... son como cuchillos.

-De-debo irme- dicho esto, me levante y salí corriendo. Era hora de que mi subconsciente despertase de este mal sueño... era hora de dormir...

**~0~0~**

No se que le paso a N... pero lo que sé es que me acabo de despertar y Lucy, Bel y yo nos vamos al gimnasio, Bel ha curado a su pokémon, Munna y ha dicho que nos va a ir a animar, que ella va a descansar un poco y entrenar antes de enfrentarse al líder, nada más pasar, la decepción en mis ojos se nota, es un restaurante.

-¿UN RESTAURANTE?- No puedo evitar expresar desagrado -¡Se supone que veníamos al gimnasio! ¡CONSE ME HA ENGAÑADO!-

-Hola señoritas- me giro a ver a la voz que nos habla. Es un chico de cabello azul claro, muy bien peinado hacía la izquierda, unos ojos preciosos azules. Lucy se ruboriza y yo también, Bel sonríe ampliamente.

-H-hola- decimos Lucy y yo.

-¿Que os apetece tomar, señoritas?- está vez nos habla un chico de cabello de punta rojo, igual que sus ojos, también muy guapo.

-EH... yo lo que tu me pongas- dice Lucy aun más contenta que antes.

-Os recomendamos el té de frutas es el mejor que hay aquí- este chico es también muy lindo, tiene los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello verde.

-Oh, eso estará bien- expresa Bel.

-¡UN MOMENTO!-

-¿Sucede algo preciosa?- pregunta el chico de pelo rojo.

-¡QUE ESTÁ Y YO HEMOS VENIDO POR UN COMBATE, NO A TOMAR TÉ!- Les grito ruborizada.

-Oh... ¿y cual fue tu pokémon inicial?- pregunta el chico de pelo verde.

-Oshawott, ¿por qué?- pregunto ruborizada.

-¿Y el tuyo?- pregunta el chico de pelo azul.

-¿El mío? Eevee- dice un poco ruborizada.

-Bien seguidnos por aquí-

Lucy, Bel y yo seguimos a los chicos hasta una sala oscuras, las luces se encendieron y me quede patidifusa, UN CAMPO DE BATALLA.

Los tres se dirigieron a la plataforma de la derecha.

-¡Yo soy ZEO!- Se movió el chico de cabello rojo con unas poses graciosas y raras -ARDIENTE COMO EL FERVOR DE NUESTRO MAGNÍFICO SUFFLE-

-Yo soy Maíz- el chico de pelo azul se presento con una reverencia -Burbujeante y refrescante como el agua de la cascada de las cataratas de Tojho-

-Y yo soy Millo- el chico de pelo verde dio una vuelta sobre sus talones -Poderoso como las magníficas plantas que usamos para nuestras lechugas-

Las tres nos quedamos un poco descolocadas por el pequeño Show, pero no dijimos mucho más que una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Bel- dice con una sonrisa mi amiga la rubia. -No vengo a retar a nadie- sonríe.

-Y yo soy Lucy- dice la chica de pelo rubio casi blanco -Vengo a retar al líder-

-Y YO SOY WHITE, Y QUIERO MI PRIMERA MEDALLA, ASÍ QUE HE VENIDO A DESAFIAR A ALGUIEN-

-Bien, según nos habéis dicho, Lucy has empezado con un Eevee y tu White con Oshawott- dice Zeo.

-Como White comenzó con Oshawott se enfrentará a mí- dice sonriendo Millo.

-¡Bien!- sonrió yo con alegría.

-Y como Eevee es de tipo normal y Zeo se muere por combatir, lucharás contra él, Lucy-

-Me parece bien-

-La cuestión es quien empieza-

La miro y frunzo el ceño.

-Yo- me quejo.

-No-

-Chicas, a cara o cruz-

-Cara- pido.

-Por lo tanto yo cruz- dice Lucy.

Bel saca un poké dollar y lo lanza al viento.

El poké dollar cae en la mano de Bel, nos la enseña. CRUZ.

MIERDA.

-Me toca a mí- me mira con sorna.

-humpft...-

-¡Bien Pansear sal!- indica Zeo.

-Eevee, tu también.

Maíz presenta a los dos que van a combatir y el comienzo del combate. Me quedo sorprendida al ver como Zeo se desenvuelve, lucha con gran maestria dominando a su Pansear, lanza llamaradas increíbles mientras que él Eevee de Lucy las esquiva, o al menos casi todas, con su velocidad.

El combate se alargaba.

-Calcinación-

-Bola Sombra, Eevee-

Ambos luchaban con fuerza y sin rendirse. Los observo con curiosidad, la explosión es grande y se ven a ambos pokémon en guardia.

-Eevee, ataque rápido-

-MORDISCO, PANSEAR-

Eevee, es más rápido y logra evitar el mordisco. Ambos pokémon están débiles.

-AHORA, EEVEE, ¡COLA FÉRREA Y TERMÍNALO!-

-¡Y TU PANSEAR LANZALLAMAS CON GRAN FUERZA-

El ataque de Pansear fue roto por la cola férrea de Eevee, y recibió de lleno el golpe de Eevee, quedando con gran dificultad en pie.

-¿Cómo?-

-Pansear bien echo- felicita Zeo.

-Pan...-

Un golpe más de Eevee puede derrotarlo, pero un golpe también por parte de Pansear podría debilitar a Eevee, se que Lucy se las arreglará y vencerá pero aun así...

-Ya lo tengo, Eevee, ¡usa triturar!-

-Pansear, usa lanzallamas-

-Ahora, esquívalo y ataque rápido-

El triturar era para confundir a Zeo y arrebatarle la victoria. Me sorprendí, al golpe, Pansear cayó al suelo.

Zeo expresó mal estar unos segundos luego sonrío y le pidió volver a la poké ball.

-Has estado genial- felicita a su pokémon, luego mira a Lucy -BUENA ESTRATEGIA-

-Gra-gracias- dice ruborizada y sonriendo.

Zeo se acerca y le da la medalla. -Te la mereces- sonríe.

-MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ES MI PRIMERA MEDALLA EN TESELIA-

Dicho esto Lucy saltó y Eevee empezó a sonreír colocándose en su hombro.

-GO, AHORA TE TOCA A TI WHITE-

Sonreí, me levante y me fui a mi puesto, era mi turno... mi ansiado turno.

**QUE TAL HA ESTADO?**

**LARGO EH! :)**

**Bueno, dejen reviews!**


End file.
